The present invention relates to power distribution apparatus and methods and, more particularly, to power distribution for modular electronic systems.
Internet server farms and other large-scale data processing installations often include a large number of computers, peripherals and communications devices that host web sites, process transactions, manage financial and personal information, and other data processing and communications tasks. These installations are often constructed in a modular fashion, e.g., an installation may include a battery of standardized equipment racks (e.g., 19-inch racks) in which multiple computers and data communications devices, e.g., routers, hubs and the like, may be housed. Similar modular architectures may be used in telecommunications systems.
Typically, it is desirable for such installations to have high availability and reliability, such that, for example, data integrity and/or access is preserved even during disruptive events, such as power failures arising from storms, system overloads or other disturbances. Accordingly, such installations typically are powered by uninterruptible power supplies (UPSs), which can improve power quality and/or provide back up power to computing and communications equipment from an alternative source, such as a battery, generator or fuel cell, when utility power fails or is degraded.
Modular UPS systems have been proposed for such installations. For example, some manufacturers offer rackmount UPSs that are configured to be mounted in a standard (e.g., 19-inch) equipment rack, and that are hardwired (e.g., using lugs or screw terminals) to provide power interconnections. Some modular designs may include a chassis having a subrack or similar structure configured with a backplane or connector field that mates with power modules that slide into the subrack.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,967,283 to Rasmussen et al. describes systems and methods for installing computer equipment and power distribution equipment in facilities. Each of a plurality of equipment racks has a power input to receive power for equipment contained therein. A power distribution rack provides power to the equipment racks and includes a power distribution panel and a plurality of output power cables. A first end of an output cable is coupled to the power distribution panel and a second end of the output cable has a mating connector that pluggably mates with the power input of an equipment rack. The power cables are run from the power distribution rack to the equipment racks using power cable tracks that are located on roofs of the equipment racks.
While such an arrangement may have benefits, there is an ongoing need for improved power distribution techniques for such applications.